


She Likes Girls/Girls Like Girls

by Lia_Petros



Series: Supercorp: Ray of Light [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bisexual Andrea Rojas, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earth, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Queer William Dey, Rojascorp, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, Supergirl (TV 2015) Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Petros/pseuds/Lia_Petros
Summary: He never had a chance to see someone fall in love and he won’t see it happening now because he thinks Kara’s already in love with Lena Luthor — the thing is, she’s completely clueless to her feelings. Still, there is beauty in seeing someone’s eyes shine with so much love and passion for someone else, even if this someone else isn’t him.—William and Kara finally go on a date after months trying to. What they didn't expect was to see their boss, Andrea Rojas, there with Lena Luthor having what looked like an intimate moment.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & William Dey, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Andrea Rojas
Series: Supercorp: Ray of Light [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617532
Comments: 67
Kudos: 291





	She Likes Girls/Girls Like Girls

**Author's Note:**

> For this part I decided to make something different, writing two different points of view hence two songs as a title. I think I'm a lowkey Rojascorp now. It was nice to give more depth to their relationship and add some of my headcanons to the story.  
> —
> 
> 23/2/2020: some grammar mistakes corrected (thanks again to Kalphite). Spanish translation to English sentences changed; hover your mouse on the Spanish sentence to see the translation.

William never thought how difficult going out with Kara Danvers could be. He had invited her for a date _months_ ago because he wanted to do something nice for Valentine’s Day — or at least he wanted to try.

The blonde had said yes then, but apparently _things_ have been going on with her, making her less and less available. What things, Kara hasn’t fully disclosed. There was always an emergency with her family or with her friends, or she needed to finish an article William didn’t know someone had assigned her to.

He didn’t give up, though. Not when Kara was always passing by his desk and apologizing profusely for postponing — _again_ — their date. But, now here they are at one of the fanciest National City’s restaurants.

Yes, the food portion sizes are a joke, and Kara seems notably bothered by the portion size, something he doesn’t question, but the place is nice. The place’s atmosphere is romantic but not in a cliché way; it doesn’t scream marriage proposal although he is sure a man just asked his boyfriend to marry him minutes before he and Kara settle in on their table.

“I must be honest, Kara, there was a moment I thought you were ghosting me,” he states sheepishly.

Kara’s bright laugh fills the room and people look at them questioningly. It’s a loud laugh, something the obnoxious rich people are not used to. William likes it; he enjoys how Kara is unapologetically carefree.

“Pft, me?! No! I just, I had some… issues… these past months,” he senses she’s picking her words carefully, but he doesn’t dwell on that.

They are on their date after all.

The date they were supposed to go on in February. So what if he had to wait for three months? Kara was worth the wait.

—

Andrea still doesn’t get why Lena had invited her to go to Gonzalo’s especially when she knows her friend is not that much of a fan of eating fish. She said yes though. They are mending their friendship after all, and the Latina would be lying if she said she hasn’t missed her dear Lena.

Because she has, a lot.

She never told Lena how much it broke her to be left alone when all she needed was her best friend. After her encounter with that man, Andrea barely slept; she was waiting on the call, she was waiting for Leviathan to come and demand their end of the bargain.

Andrea needed Lena back then. She was afraid and paranoid, and she was questioning herself sometimes.

Has she made a good choice? Was it worth living in fear and not enjoying the time she had with her father only for him to live? She had accepted the medallion and all its demands to what end? Her father lived but she became a shell of herself.

Then she met Russell and, well, it’s all history now.

She arrives at the restaurant only to find Lena (her _Lenita_ ) outside waiting for her. The raven-haired woman looks as delicate as she was when she was just a shy teenager.

Andrea remembers.

“Andrea! I’m glad you could make it.”

She sees how Lena’s smile reaches her emerald eyes, and it takes Andrea’s breath away. The woman knew it was impossible to not see how easily breathtaking Lena Luthor was; it was for Lena’s beauty Andrea had approached the once shy girl.

Not that Lena knows that.

There’s so much her Lenita doesn’t know.

—

“You seem bothered with something. What is it?” He can see Kara’s forehead displays what seems to be crankiness. “You don't like the place, do you?” ‘ _Of course,_ _she didn’t_ ,’ William overthinks.

“Hm? What? No! I meant, yes, I like the restaurant, but _William_ ,” his heart skips a beat by hearing how Kara says his name, “everything here is so expensive! You didn’t need to bring me to this sort of place,” the man smiles at that.

“I wanted to take you somewhere nice, spe--” he is rudely interrupted by Kara.

“Oh, my God, Lena is _here_?!”

There’s an excitement in Kara’s voice that confuses William. Yes, she has proven to be a fervent defender of Lena Luthor, but the woman always sounded more hurt than excited when talking about the youngest Luthor.

“Is that Andrea with--”

He turns to look for Lena Luthor only to see the woman with _their boss_ , Andrea Rojas. He frowns. Aren’t they in a restaurant known by the media as a romantic place? William isn’t here to propose to Kara, no, but they _are_ on a date.

“That’s odd.”

“What’s odd?”

“I knew they used to be friends--"

“They were-- what--”

He doesn’t see Kara panicking.

“But I never thought they would be--” he stops himself midtrack, “you know what? Never mind,” William declares deciding he wouldn’t be the jerk that rambles about other people’s sexuality.

He is here on a date with Kara. Even if she seems more entertained with Lena’s and Andrea’s meeting.

At least the women sat on a table far from theirs. Still, aren't he and Kara allowed to spend some quality time together without their boss, Andrea Rojas, being in the same place?

The answer is no. They aren't.

—

It’s like one of the dreams she had when she was a teenager, but Andrea forces herself out of what could only be defined as an illusion when they sit. Then she sees Lena’s both hands covered in bandages.

“Lena, what happened to your hands?!” Andrea pulls her friend’s hands to her, but the raven-haired woman soon pulls back them to herself.

“I… tried to cook?”

There’s something wrong, and she knows it; there’s something Lena isn’t telling her, but Andrea knows better than to push the other woman to talk.

Lena was never really good at talking about her feelings and almost never shared her deepest thoughts. Their dynamics hurt Andrea a little in the past; however, she knows now why she felt hurt by Lena’s attitude and it wasn’t the Luthor’s fault, it never was.

“Oh, and _what_ did you try to cook that went so wrong?” Her voice sounded sultrier than she wanted, but her friendship with Lena had always involved a lot of not-so-platonic flirting.

The other woman chuckles softly.

“Cake.”

Andrea laughs out loud, not noticing people are looking at them — especially her two employees she pretended she hasn’t seen here.

“Oh, come on, Lenita, don’t tell me you forgot to wear oven mitts, _again_.”

Her friend resumes laughing and unbeknownst to Lena, _people_ keep staring at them. It’s obvious that Lena hasn’t noticed Kara Danvers and William Dey’s presence (they _were_ sitting far from the women's table). The Luthor heiress doesn’t notice at least one pair of eyes on them when she leans in towards Andrea.

“You know how reckless I can be in a kitchen or in a lab, especially without my partner.”

Lena’s words mean a lot to Andrea and she doesn’t even know it.

They were inseparable at school; they became fast friends after what Andrea thought it was a disastrous start and they were known to pair up to do almost all their school projects together.

Hearing Lena talking about their past makes the Rojas woman hopeful.

Something good happened to her Lenita. The young Luthor looks good in a healthy way — rested, at peace; she doesn’t look older than she actually is, and Lena's expressive eyes are showing a happiness Andrea is sure wasn’t there months ago.

As she musters her courage to ask what happened to her dear friend, something breaks. She looks around to see Kara Danvers standing close to a waiter.

“Oh, shoot. I’m so, so sorry, I didn’t see you coming over here, sir!”

She looks at Lena and raises a brow, questioningly.

—

Getting Kara’s attention is another difficult task, it seems. For some reason unknown to William, the blonde looks entertained by Andrea’s and Lena’s conversation.

The woman accidentally hit the waiter who was handing the drinks the pair had ordered.

“Kara, are you okay?!” He asks worried that she has hurt herself, then he notices the glasses shattered on the ground and that neither Kara nor the waiter was hurt by the broken pieces.

William looks at Kara, who’s apologizing non-stop and then looks at the table where Andrea and Lena are. Both women are looking at them notably puzzled. When the blonde looks at their direction, he sees the change in Kara’s face; it bothers him a little because the blonde wasn’t that excited talking to him on their way to Gonzalo’s, but she’s now waving happily at Lena Luthor who has finally seen the reporter.

Then Kara sits again, saying how sorry she is.

“You seem excited in seeing Lena Luthor here,” he tries a conversation topic that may get Kara engaged.

“Oh, me? Yeah, I mean, it’s nice seeing that she is doing alright after saving Supergirl from--”

“I’m sorry, she what, saved Supergirl? That’s impossible!” William thinks if Kara had laser eyes like Supergirl, she would’ve fried him instantly. “Wait, I don’t mean it like an offense, it’s just… why no media outlet _including_ the one we work for has issued a worth reading note or has done a huge article about it?”

Kara looked confused.

“What are you talking--”

“When did this happen, Kara? Because no one knows about that. I mean, yes, Lena Luthor working with Supergirl is pretty common, so it’s not exactly newsworthy--”

William’s ramble makes him miss how Kara’s eyes sparkle.

“Really, we-- they, they work together a lot?”

“--but Lena _saving_ Supergirl? That should be on CatCo’s cover. Are you sure something like that happened?”

He finally looks at Kara only to see the woman looking at Lena with so much longing in her gentle eyes. Then it hits him.

_Oh._

“Yes, you’re right,” she looks at William and her eyes stop shining and he suddenly comprehends what’s going on. “I think I’m mixing things up. I dreamt about, uh, about winning a second Pulitzer because of this, this article, that’s it.”

She lets out a laugh that so fake it almost physically hurts William.

Oh, _no_.

Kara doesn’t know, does she?

How can she not know when it’s so obvious that _he_ , among so many people, noticed?

(Russell always said how oblivious to the clearest signs William could be most of the time.)

—

“I’m still trying to understand how she’s considered one of the most promising journalists. Look at her, Lenita, she’s so clumsy,” Lena doesn’t laugh at that, “also, she isn’t exactly a fan of obeying her superiors.”

But Andrea’s last comment makes her friend snorts softly.

“And I know how you can be when you want something. Always so _bossy_!” Her heart skips more than one beat at the way Lena sways her shoulders just a little.

(That Latino spicy _she_ taught the Luthor heiress.)

“Yes, well, you know me.”

“Yes, I do.”

Andrea swallows hard at that and then clears her throat. “Ready to order? Because I’m ready. I’m starving.”

She opens the menu to create some sort of diversion. Inside her chest, her heart betrays her by beating too damn fast.

It’s like Andrea is a teenager again looking at her sweet beautiful friend who unknowingly stirs a very specific feeling inside her.

“So, what you are going to order?” She asks Lena, raising her hand to call the waiter.

“Steak and fries.”

“That’s from the kids’ menu,” Andrea mocks her friend, who shrugs and laughs a little.

“Oh, you know me, I don’t like seafood…” she states, smiling. “Also, back to what you were talking about, I think you could be nicer to Kara Danvers.”

Andrea looks confused. Why being nice to Kara Danvers was important?

“I’m not there to be _nice_ to my employees, Lena.”

“Really? Because no one at Obsidian has one bad thing to say about you, but when it comes to CatCo--”

“Kara Danvers is too stubborn--”

“--she is strong-minded, and you are treating her like she’s this intern who needs to learn respect--

“--because she needs to, she doesn’t respect me!”

They hear someone coughing out loud — _too_ loud — but they don’t look at the person’s direction. Why is talking about Kara Danvers a sensitive topic to Lena?

“That’s because you don’t respect the place you are in. You’re an editor-in-chief who does click baits, Andrea. Cat Grant created CatCo out of nothing. So, yes, some of her employees don’t agree with your ways.”

“So why sell it to me?”

Lena rolls her eyes.

“I--” another eye roll, “Lex didn’t tell me,” Lena’s words sound like a lazy excuse to be true, and Andrea feels something is off. It makes her sick.

“I know you’re lying.”

“I, I’m not, Andrea. I didn’t invite you here to argue with you about meaningless things.”

“Is that so? Are you saying Kara Danvers is meaningless to you?”

Someone chokes, and when both look to see if the person is fine, they see Kara coughing while William offers her water.

How--

Is it possible that Danvers is hearing their conversation? No, it’s not. Also, why is Andrea acting jealous? Her feelings for Lena have vanished long ago — as soon as Taylor Fairchild came into her friend’s life.

“All I’m saying is that’s okay if you don’t know what you’re doing at CatCo and that asking for some guidance from older employees is nothing to be ashamed of.”

Andrea scoffs at that.

“Yeah? Guidance from whom, Kara Danvers?”

“What’s your problem with Kara?”

“Nothing,” ‘ _liar_ ’, she thinks to herself, “I just didn’t know you two were _besties_.”

Lena cringes at how Andrea said “besties” — yes, it sounded like a dirty word, but that was completely unintentional. (Not really.)

“We are friends, yes. Just like me and you.”

“You jump, she jumps then?”

There is a heavy silence between them, and the way Lena bites her lower lip doesn’t help at all; Andrea’s breath gets caught in her throat.

“No, ‘Drea, that’s me and you. Also, she doesn’t appreciate classic movies like you and me. You don’t have to worry about Kara, okay?” To prove her words are true, Lena grabs Andrea’s hands and gently caresses them. “I can be friends with you both.”

“Like you were able to be my best friend and Taylor’s girlfriends at the same time?”

They laugh as the memories from their teen years embrace them. Everything was so much easier back then.

“You are being unfair and bitter, ‘Drea, he was my first boyfriend!” More laughing.

Andrea is intoxicated by Lena and they are leaning in, holding hands, when someone clears their throat. Both women part and sit straight; Rojas’ face is rosy pink, and she avoids looking Lena or the waitress.

“Good night, ladies. Are you ready to order?”

—

It’s kind of nauseating the way Kara blatantly stares at Andrea and Lena. William thinks she’s trying to listen to their conversation which it’s insane. Enough tables are distancing them for Kara to have a notion of what the women are saying.

“Are you really trying to listen to their conversation, Kara? Because if so, I think it’s kind of impossible--”

But the blonde has a coughing fit that proves her attention is only at the other table. William looks at their boss table only to watch Andrea and Lena sharing an intimate and romantic-coded moment.

And Kara looks devastated after recovering from her cough fit.

“I didn’t know they were so--”

‘ _Gay?_ ’ He thinks but doesn’t voice. His colleague must be having a hard time and he doesn’t want to make it worse.

“Close? Yes, well, they went to boarding school together,” the way Kara looks at him makes his heart breaks a little for her.

Poor woman.

“What?”

“You didn’t know?”

“I-- no,” she looks again at their table, and William offers a hand to Kara. She takes, and he squeezes her hand gently.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, I just, I don’t know, I guess I’m feeling a little sidelined because Lena and I are working to fix our friendship.”

He never had a chance to see someone fall in love and he won’t see it happening now because he thinks Kara’s already in love with Lena Luthor — the thing is, she’s completely clueless to her feelings.

Still, there is beauty in seeing someone’s eyes shine with so much love and passion for someone else, even if this someone else isn’t him.

William doesn’t feel bitter about it. He’s always second-best, he’s always late.

“Maybe she’s trying to mend things with Andrea too. Maybe she felt so good by giving you a second chance that she thinks her other friend deserves it too,” he smiles softly still caressing Kara’s hand.

He had investigated both women, so he knows they had some sort of fallout, but he didn’t find the reason why. Andrea Rojas and Lena Luthor weren’t friends anymore, even though Lena had green-lighted the selling of CatCo to Andrea.

Kara retreats her hand when their order arrives.

“Yes, maybe…”

He thanks the waiter and focuses again his attention on his companion.

“And--” should he say something about it? Perhaps it’s overstepping some boundaries. Yes, he’d like someone had pointed him in the right direction when it came to Russell but was it William’s place to say something to Kara?

“What?”

Maybe it was.

“And maybe I’m intruding, I don’t know, but you should tell Lena--”

Kara panics though William didn’t finish talking. “I, I don’t have anything to tell her, what are you--”

“--that you are feeling a little jealous of her with Andrea--”

“--what?! I’m not!” she raises her voice and when Kara looks at Lena’s direction, she sees the woman looking at her. Kara’s crestfallen face says all William needs to know — he isn’t wrong. “I’m not jealous, William, it’s just--”

She sighs as he takes a deep breath.

“Kara, it’s okay.”

“--I, I’m not, okay? I don’t, I-- it’s not jealousy, okay?! It’s not!”

But it is. The man knows because he’s gotten the same attitude when Russell started dating Andrea. He disliked her without even knowing her, only because he envied the woman.

He acquiesces since he knows that’s one conversation that’s never easy.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. I’m sorry if I overstepped.”

“It’s-- it’s okay.”

Silence weights on them and they start to eat their food.

—

“Do you need assistance cutting your steak?”

Lena sticks out her tongue, and Andrea chuckles.

“I mean it, Lena. You’re struggling because of your wounds. You look in pain.”

“That’s because I’m in pain,” she states sincerely. “You know what? It’s time for me to change these bandages anyway,” Lena puts down the cutlery and gets up.

“I’m going with you,” Lena scoffs at that. “Don’t give me that look. If you can’t cut your steak, you can’t do a decent curative.”

The way Lena rolls her eyes says Andrea is right, but the raven-haired will _not_ admit that out loud. So, she follows the youngest Luthor to the women’s restroom.

It’s spacious for a restroom; suddenly she feels sick since she doesn’t remember the restaurant’s restroom being that large. However, Andrea keeps her mouth shut as she watches Lena undoing the bandage.

Andrea gasps at the sight of Lena’s hands.

“Lenita!” She calls while approaching her friends to grab her hands. “That’s _not_ a usual burn from forgetting to wear oven mitts! Tell me the truth, now!” Andrea begs.

“I, I can’t.”

There’s a sadness in Lena’s voice that makes her heart tighten.

“Lena, please! You know you can trust me.”

Andrea grabs the ointment her friend brought and pours on her own hand before applying on Lena’s wounded hands; the hiss of pain Lena lets out makes Andrea worry for her friend.

“Tell me what happened, Lena,” she asks softly while smoothly spreading the ointment on Lena’s hands.

“I can’t, you wouldn’t understand.”

“Try me.”

Their eyes are locked on each other for a moment. It’s intense and filled with unsaid things. Andrea remembers how Lena used to communicate with her through meaningful looks like this one they are sharing.

“Maybe another time.”

“¿Me lo prometes?”

Lena smiles, but Andrea’s intense stare makes her smile falters.

“Say it, Lena. ¿Me lo prometes?” Andrea can see her friend swallowing hard.

“Te lo prometo,” she says with her awful Spanish accent.

(Andrea could teach Spanish to Lena for ten years or so, and the raven-haired woman still would murder the words with her pronunciation.)

“See, it wasn’t that hard,” she jokes; her heart grows two times its original size by hearing Lena’s laugh.

She grabs the bandage then.

“What can I say?” She looks at her friend. “You were the only one I let boss me around.”

The remark does _things_ to Andrea and she would be lying if she ever ends up saying she doesn’t know _why_ she did what she did.

So, here’s the truth — she always wanted to feel how soft Lena’s lips were.

That’s why she leans in and closes the gap between them with a chaste kiss; it doesn’t last more than a few seconds but it’s enough time to prove her right — Lena’s lips are soft like she had imagined them to be.

She should be apologizing, but her body moves without her brain’s permission making her leans in a little more towards Lena. Andrea thinks her brain is playing mind tricks with her because she thinks she’s seeing Lena moving to her direction too. And maybe the woman did move towards her because now their lips move in tandem in a more intense kiss.

It’s everything her teen self has ever dreamed of. But the kissing doesn’t last.

Someone enters the restroom and ‘ _That’s it, we’re doomed_ ’, she thinks, already planning how to use her influence on whoever the woman who entered is. After all, this cannot leak to the press.

“Lena?”

The way the woman says her friend’s name is so broken Andrea almost feels guilty like she’s the reason a relationship has fallen apart.

“Kara?!”

Andrea finally snaps her eyes open only to see Kara Danvers watching them. The blonde looks broken inside, and Lena seems guilty and repentant (besides confused).

“I, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to--” the blonde talks while leaving the place.

“Kara, wait!”

Lena calls Kara out but the raven-haired doesn’t move. She looks to Andrea; she’s so confused and strangely heartbroken like she didn’t want Kara seeing them kissing.

Then it hits Andrea — _hard._

“Oh, my God. I’m so sorry, Lena, I didn’t mean to kiss you. I didn’t know you were--”

“What? You didn’t know I was what?”

There’s some edginess in Lena’s voice. ‘ _I didn’t know you were in love with Kara Danvers_ ’, Andrea thinks but she doesn’t voice it because she realizes Lena doesn’t know yet and it’s sad.

“I, uh, nothing. I’m confused and I took advantage of you, I guess.”

Lena seems grateful at Andrea for not saying what was on the Latina mind, and that’s almost pitiful. Andrea knows her friend was brought to an adoptive family known to be traditionalistic, then it’s not surprising to see that Lena has never even _questioned_ her own (nonexistent) heterosexuality.

“I have to-- I need to--” the raven-haired keeps pointing at the door, signaling she needs to go after Kara Danvers.

“I understand. Just, please don’t shut me out because of that. We can never talk about it if you want to, but don’t ghost me again,” Andrea feels small asking that.

“I won’t do this to you again, ‘Drea, I pro-- Te lo prometo,” Lena says as she leaves.

Andrea lets a heavy sigh. What has she done?

Is it bitter to see someone she was painfully in love in the past being in love with someone else? Yes, but what truly hurts her is realizing that this someone hasn’t figured out herself after all these years.

It’s sad to see someone in love that doesn't know that they are in love. All she can do is wish Lena opens her eyes before is too late.

Especially when Kara Danvers seems as in love with Lena as Lena is in love with Kara.

—

“Kara?! What happened? You look like you’ve seen a ghost!”

The woman appears out of nowhere. She had gone to the restroom, but that was just seconds ago. Why is she already back and looking pale?

“I, uh, I need, I to go--” William frowns. “I, I mean I need to go. I’m so, so, _so_ sorry William but something came up--” she says that, and the man can see Lena Luthor with her lipstick smudged walking towards their table.

Oh, no. _What_ happened?

“--we can try it again someday. I promise you I’m not--”

“Hey, Kara, it’s okay. You look like you need some fresh air. We can try again if you want to, but if you don’t want to, no hard feelings, ‘kay?”

The blonde smiles thankfully. She leaves the place before the Luthor woman can approach Kara at William’s table. The Luthorcorp interim CEO looks hurt when she reaches the table only to find Kara isn't there.

“Sorry, miss Luthor. Kara left.”

He genuinely means it his words because he can see the Luthor heiress is in love with Kara. It’s sad when the major problem between two people in love is their incredibly awful timing.

Close by the women’s restroom he sees Andrea Rojas. She is far away but he still can see some smudged lipstick on her face. She stares back at him and it’s all he needs to know it.

Andrea _knows_ it too — Lena and Kara are in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome. I hope you guys enjoyed it reading; I enjoyed writing.


End file.
